


Persuasion

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage!Shimura Danzou, Look at me i'm starting up my old bulshit again, M/M, Put them together and what have you got? Bippity Boppity Boo, Some mutilation; it's shisui guess what it is, also my inappropriate humour, inappropriately lighthearted non-con, it's my favourite non-con pairing!, non-con up the wazoo, nukenin!Uchiha Shisui, shisui is not afraid he really is not panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Uchiha Shisui was supposed to assassinate someone.He failed.Just gotta have consequences I guess. :D





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Perelka_L said: Visiting Shisui in prison, and Shisui still remains cocky, even exhausted after having his brain prodded and tortured and bleeding from nose… And Danzo entering the cell, dismissing everyone… Or maybe it's not even a morality swap, Danzo has full power, is in control of everything... Except Shisui
> 
> My brain: SO MORALITY SWAP EXCEPT NOT, NUKE-NIN EXCEPT NOT. HILARITY EXCEPT NOT! LOLOLOLOL
> 
> <s>This is what I do instead of doing housework</s>.

"Care to take it off?" 

He could hear the man breathing; despite their reputation of having one of the most fearsome bloodline limits in the Elemental Countries, the Uchiha had trained regularly in the dark and with blindfolds. He was not completely handicapped without his sight. 

But Shisui knew that it was a precaution that everyone took when they met an Uchiha. And by everyone that meant _everyone_, especially after the entire clan broke away from Konoha a generation ago.

Sure it had been hard making a living in the wilds but. 

They were free. 

Well. 

Not right now. 

"I'd do it myself," Shisui said, turning his face towards where he knew his captor was standing, and felt his mouth quirk up, dried blood on his cheek and nose crinkling a little at that. "But I'm kinda tied up here."

For a long moment there was nothing but breathing, and Shisui wondered if he was going to talk. Not an issue if he wouldn't, Shisui could talk enough for three.

"Why would I?" said the man at last. 

Older man, Shisui thought. But his voice was still strong, deep and measured. High ranking, he decided, if the chakra control (even, smooth, which meant that he was keeping himself calm even in the presence of one of the vaunted, terrifying, _Famous_ nukenin clans) was anything to go by. 

"Because I have a strict rule of no being blindfolded when older guys tie me up," Shisui said, his mouth definitely quirking coyly. "Makes it harder to see if they like how i look."

"Do you," said the man. "And why should i acquiece to your rule? you're not exactly in a position of power here." 

"Don't you know anything about BDSM? Tsk," Shisui said brightly, shifting a little, trying to feel out the cuffs. They weren't simple cuffs, or else he'd be outta here half an hour ago. But there were definitely some seals and if he had enough time he might be able to pick them, even without his sharingan. "The bottom or sub has the power, you see. And while I might be the one in chains I'm _giving_ you the permission and all that, as soon as I safe word out." 

The man snorted . "You think this is a game." 

"Oh it always is," Shisui said. "A big strong grown man like you, not even knowing that? it's such a shame. I bet you're quite handsome too."

"Really." 

The man sounded... a little amused, which could be good. Or bad.

Let's go with good, Shisui decided, because he was a glass half-full kind of guy, always got to see the bright side of life, right? 

And then there was a deliberate sound of sandals against floor. 

Oooh yeah now he was reminded of how hard and cold the floor was - his knees had almost gone numb with how long he'd been stuck here. 

"Yeah really. Also would it kill you to have a cushion ? My knees are really killing me, you coulda done with some carpeting or maybe a rug. Oh maybe not a rug, those give wicked rug-burn, unless you got those really nice hand-knotted silk ones from Earth country, you know those? Those are great. Great and soft and - " 

Even over his own voice, he could hear the man walk, slowly, towards him. The little echoes of his voice told him that there was absolutely NO softer furnishings in this room, which meant not just dungeon. 

Was probably a good chance they weren't intending to hold him for very long. 

Lovely.

Footsteps right next to him, and then he could feel the hair raise at the base of his neck when the man leaned down. Chakra - cold and almost icy - against his side like a wind in winter, and then metal against his cheek. 

"Gee," Shisui said, after a moment. "I take at least two dates before we break out the knife play you know." 

"I think," the man said, quietly, still _so_ amused, "we'll just go with 'one date'."

"Don't I at least get to see my date then?" Shisui said, keeping his voice as even as possible. Which was a little hard considering that it was a tad difficult to keep breathing. 

That was a kunai. 

Lovely. He could tell what kind too - the smooth, almost rounded leaf-shaped ones most closely related to that old digging tool that they were derived from were Iwa, while Mizu used dagger-like kunai. Konoha had the sharp, faceted ones like a diamond, and he could feel the smooth facets against his skin, the point not quite digging into the delicate thin skin under his eye.

"That sounds like a request." 

"Well," Shisui said. "way i see it, you got me fair and square, and I figured, you might as well gloat a little, right? Got me right on my knees and all, might as well let me see you. Not that I can do much with all these seals, on me and in the room." 

"Ah, you noticed." 

"Yeah," Shisui said. "Such good work, very heavy, chakra suppressing and all that. Must pay a compliment to your seals master." 

The man snorted, but then the knife shifted, Shisui holding his breath a little but the tip moved up, to the side, and then tugged under the blindfold and sliced it away.

Shisui blinked, glancing up and. 

Oh. 

Shimura Danzou, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage. 

Well. Fuck.

"Wow," Shisui said. "I didn't think I warranted the _Hokage_. I'm flattered."

"You tried to assassinate my second in command, and you thought you wouldn't warrant the Hokage?" Danzou said, settling a hand in his hair. "You do think poorly of yourself, don't you, Uchiha." 

Shisui smiled winsomely up at him. "Was just a paycheck. He's still alive though right? you could tell him I'm very sorry about the stabbing." 

"And the garroting?" 

"And the garroting." Shisui said, feeling that hand in his hair, deep, sliding to cup his skull.

"And setting fire to the west side of my compound?" 

"Now that," Shisui said, "I'm not sorry for. I'm sorry, but it was _ugly_. An insult to anyone with eyes. It obscured your face from that mountain." 

"Incorrigible," Danzou said, and his smile was definitely amused. 

"That's me," Shisui said. "Don't set fire to the tent again, my father used to say. Alas, I can't help it, it's in my blood."

"So in addition to being an overconfident assassin, you're also a little firebug, aren't you." 

"Hey we're all Fire Country citizens," Shisui pointed out. "We almost are, like, _legally compelled_ to be firebugs."

"It's almost like," Danzou mused, and his hand tightened in Shisui's hair, "you need a lesson in controlling your pyromania." 

"Dad tried _everything_," Shisui said brightly. "Hasn't managed yet." 

Danzou smiled, and then yanked him up, by the head, hauling him straight across the room towards a big bucket he'd seen earlier. 

"Ow," Shisui said, "Wow, you've got some serious upper body strength, gotta admire that-" 

"I do still work out," Danzou said, dry as the bucket of water _wasn't_. 

Shisui managed to get one breath in before he was slammed face first into the bucket.

* * *

"I really don't appreciate that!" Shisui when he finally was hauled upright again, his entire front soaked through and his throat feeling like he'd inhaled half the bucket. 

"Was it not cold enough?" Danzou inquired. 

"You don't just shove my curls into water like that, you'll _ruin_ my hair style!" 

"Perhaps you don't like air at all," Danzou said. "Odd, considering your pyromania. Very well." 

In he went into the bucket again.

* * *

Shisui had been expecting torture. But Torture usually had a purpose - they usually went for information, and he'd been bracing to keep his employer's identity a secret, their current base location would die with him etcetera etcetera.

He'd been expecting, well, _questions_. Maybe from the guy he'd failed to assassinate even. 

But he hadn't been expecting the Hokage to get hands-on and personal. 

Getting semi-drowned for half an hour - or was it an hour? He'd lost track of time, he had been a little occupied. Sue him - was probably par for the course. It had been _expected._

Getting his clothes cut off? Okay, sure, why not, seems like the in-thing with torture fashion these days. 

Getting towelled off with a soft fluffy towel was new. 

"Are you just jealous," he said, between racking coughs he couldn't keep in, because he was forcing himself not to shiver, "that I stabbed Sarutobi instead of you? that it? Cause if I had a choice, Woulda stabbed you. You're a silver_fox_." 

"We can go with that," Danzou said. "Incredible jealousy. That sounds like an interesting angle to pursue." 

"Yeah, would have done it for free," Shisui said. 

"How flattering," Danzou said, and before Shisui could open his mouth, he'd wrapped the towel around Shisui's head - because _apparently_, Konoha's Hokage was just that bit considerate enough to cushion his skull for when he slammed him against the hard stone floor and shove his knees up almost to his ears. 

Oh, Shisui thought. 

The highlight of the day. 

Hooray.

* * *

He hadn't expected it to be that painful. Nor that ... that _violating_. Before, during, after. He'd been warned before. He'd _known_ and seen the effects. 

But none of the training and prep, could ever prepare him for _this_, the thick, huge, suffocating violation, not just the actual penetration, but - everything that went with it. 

The cold stone against his bare shoulders. the way the stone, suddenly very uneven against his skin, caught against his arms. The weight of another body in him, on him. 

The rasp of chakra in him against his senses, that scraped him raw, inside and out. 

The screaming, was just sort of an afterthought.

* * *

"I suppose you'd definitely kill me for free," Danzou said, afterwards, while he was cleaning up, using the bucket that he'd introduced Shisui to earlier. 

"You're absolutely psychic," Shisui said, his voice refusing to raise further than a whisper. His throat felt like he should be coughing blood, but all he could taste was the fresh water of the Naka river, because Konoha was closer to the mountain source than their base was. "I'd throw in all sorts of freebies." 

"There's no need," Danzou said, coming back to him and catching Shisui's chin, tilting his face up till he had to look at Danzou. "I just have a message for your father, Uchiha Shisui." 

"How-" 

How did he know who he _was_? He never used his name out there - none of them did. 

"Tell him," Danzou said, ignoring Shisui's sudden stillness, "This is payback." 

Then the kunai again, right at his eye.

* * *

You had to admire the Uchiha strength, Danzou thought, eyeing the empty cell. He'd only ever broken when he cut the boy's eye out, and he'd even been as vicious as possible earlier. 

The first time he'd _cried_ the entire session - and he'd dried his tears between the time Danzou went to take a report from his ANBU and Danzou's return, AND taken the opportunity to break the seals and escape. 

Maybe it was just motivation. Boy had some incredible potential.

But then, what else would he expect from his old friend Uchiha Kagami?

**Author's Note:**

> what did Kagami do that Danzou is so mad? 
> 
> WHO KNOWS 
> 
> but i suspect it's something like Kagami claiming he wanted to come in from the cold, letting Danzou sponsor him to Konoha... and then turns out he was doing it for an undercover mission and BROKE DANZOU'S HEART 
> 
> so danzou's taking it out on the cute shisui's ass. :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title from _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen because I love putting my grubby paws on everything.


End file.
